


Sweet Dreams

by BeautyInTheLibrary



Series: Cats and Bats [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catlad AU, Catlad!Tim Drake, Fake it to Make it Universe, Gen, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Puberty, Stray, Wet Dream, mama selina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInTheLibrary/pseuds/BeautyInTheLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stray had always enjoyed teasing sweet innocent Robin, loved t see his face turn a cute shade of pink and the confusion in his eyes when ever a suggestive phrase crossed his lips. What Stray never expected was Robin to ever flips things back on him, or flip him onto his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little side story that came to me when I was doing prompts from random phrases that turned into a kind of related story to Fake it to Make it.
> 
> You can imagine this happening at any point of the story.
> 
> Enjoy~

“I still just don’t understand what’s happening here.” Robin muttered, waving a hand at Stray’s new outfit. Everything was pretty much the same from the waist up. It was the waist down part he wasn’t quite grasping.

“You don’t like it?” Stray fake pouted, it was so fake that they both knew it was fake. It didn’t stop it from being cute in the slightest and Robin wanted to curse him for that.

“I…didn’t say that…it’s just so…short.” He said, averted his eyes back up to Stray’s face.

“The skirt is short on purpose~” Stray purred, moving in on Robin with a sly smile that always spelled trouble for the young bird.

Robin unwittingly backed up into the wall of the stair well to the building beneath their feet, trapping himself between bricks and the seductive cat in front of him. He was doomed.

“But…why a skirt?” Jason blurted out; Stray moving right into his personal space, further trapping him by placing his hands on either side of Jason’s reddening face.

“Why not? Besides, now we kind of match~” Stray purred, lifting his leg to brush bare skin against Jason’s. It was just lightly touching him, but it made him weak in the knees, he swallowed hard when Stray moved in closer. He could feel the heat from the other boy or maybe he was just starting to overheat himself?

“What’s wrong Jason~?” Stray hummed, hovering millimeters from his face, coyly licking at the tip of his nose. “You look so red~”

And Jason just dropped; he couldn’t hold himself up any longer. He wasn’t sure who was more startled, himself or Stray. For his credit, Stray didn’t have a knee jerk reaction and stayed where he was, which might not have been all for the best. That just left Jason at eye level with his crotch. 

“Eek!” Jason squeaked, covering his eyes despite the black leather skirt covering him perfectly fine.

Stray laughed helplessly. “Oh baby, was that too much?” Stray asked, actually feeling a little guilty as he crouched down, the fullness of the skirt allowed him at least that much movement.

“Why!” Jason asked, still not removing his hands.

“Baby, I’m sorry.” Stray said softly, prying the boy’s gloved hands out of his face and moving in to kiss his cheek. “I just love seeing you flustered; I didn’t think you’d fall over.”

“I didn’t fall over!” Jason protested, he fell straight down. It was somehow better…probably. How was he supposed to survive dating a guy like this? His poor heart couldn’t handle it.

“No of course not.” Stray agreed to help make him feel better.

“Kiss me.” 

“What?” Stray blinked in confusion, startled by the sudden change. 

“Please?” There was an odd hungry edge to his voice that Stray had never heard before; it sent a shiver up his spine. 

So he complied, happily. He smiled lightly into the kiss; he could hear Jason shedding his gloves before his hands held his face. Soothing strokes of thumbs brushed his cheeks, Jason oddly being forward and pulling Stray closer to him till he was straddling his lap. He had no idea what got into his precious bird, but he loved it. 

There as a fire to the kiss, with an urgency that Tim had no trouble keeping up with, groaning in the back of his throat when Jason nipped at his bottom lip. He gladly parted his lips, but Jason seemed to be doing things out of instinct and nothing else. Tim didn’t mind, it was a new side to Jason that he was excited to explore.

Speaking of excited, he could feel Jason under him and it was pure torture, he wished they could fast forward a few years right now. 

Tim got startled out of his thoughts when an unbidden moan tumbled out of his mouth against Jason’s lips, Jason’s hands had moved down his body and squeezed his bare thighs. He had to brace himself against Jason’s shoulders, panting light as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“Off.” Jason commanded. It thrilled him.

“Wha…” Because it still didn’t make sense.

“Your goggles.” Jason clarified. Tim should have assumed as much. He pulled them and the cat hood off, dropping them carelessly on the ground. “Better.” Jason grinned wildly; Tim’s heart never beat faster.

Jason pulled him back down into another searing kiss, it left Tim feeling dazed, it was hard to form thoughts with the hot mouth on his and those hands on his thighs. And when the finger tips slowly started to move up and down, he couldn’t help quivering under the touches.

“Umf!” Tim squeaked when he was suddenly pushed down onto his back, Jason moving over him, resuming the kiss before Tim had any time to react. Jason pushed Tim’s legs up as he leaned over him, forcing them to go around the older boy’s waist. 

Tim wanted to just enjoy this, but it was wrong. This wasn’t like Jason at all, not even if he suddenly discovered porn last night and learned everything he could.

“Jason, wait.” Tim panted, trying to keep away from Jason’s kisses. “Jason, stop.” He tried to push against the boy but it didn’t seem to faze the boy above him.

“I thought this is what you wanted?” Jason said, he finally stopped moving but was a breath away from Tim. 

“Not this fast, not on a roof top. What’s gotten into you?” Tim asked, feeling vulnerable unexpectedly. The way they were position was not helping make him feel better. 

“I’m not to blame, this is your dream.” Jason said.

“Wha…?”

Tim shot up in his bed, breathing heavily, covered in thin layer of sweat, looking around frantically. He was alone; no one was in his bed or in his room. This was just his apartment.

“What…” As the fuzzy daze of dreams started to fade he became aware of how uncomfortable he was. “Oh no…” He groaned, shifting he could feel something wet and sticky under his blankets. He flopped back onto his bed.

Selina had told him about this once or twice, sex dreams or wet dreams? It didn’t matter; it was all the same to him. But it felt so real…up to the point Jason got all aggressive, that had turned it more into a nightmare.

“I love you exactly the way you are Birdie, please don’t ever, ever change.” He whispered to the air, hoping his little wish would be granted.

Tim sighed heavily, pulling off the blanket in disgust; this is exactly why he slept with the top sheet. Well not this exactly. He got out of bed carefully, feeling the inside of his sweat pants sticking to him and cooling against his skin. It felt terrible and gross, he was going to take a shower and then change the sheets.

After the shower and making his bed decent again, he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling out his phone and checking if Selina was still awake, they both kept such odd hours it wouldn’t surprise him.

Luckily she was, so he called her up, he really needed to talk this out with someone and it certainly wouldn’t be Jason, how mortifying would that be?

“Mama?” Tim greeted when the phone picked up.

“Hello Alley Cat~” She purred on the other end.

“Hello mama.” He sighed, pulling his pillow over to hold it in his lap and hug it. “I just wanted to talk.”

“Is anything wrong?” Her voice changed, ready to race over, she was so protective, he couldn’t help but smile about it.

“No…well not exactly…” He sighed. “Some puberty stuff kind of happened.” 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” She asked calmer.

“Yea…” Tim said, starting to explain the dream he had. How it was great at first, something he had thought for sure he had desired to happen, but how much it scared him at the end. And of course what he did to the bed, yick.

“Aww, baby, that’s completely natural, every boy has gone through that. Even girls do.” She explained.

“Well it’s naturally gross!” He argued, huffing and burying his face into his pillow. “Why did it scare me so much, mama? I mean, it’s what I wanted…it’s what I thought I wanted…”

“Alley Cat, you might think so, but that doesn’t mean it’s actually true. You never know if you’re ready to do anything until the moment to do it comes up. That’s when you really know.” Selina spoke softly. “I know it’s confusing, you didn’t exactly grow up like everyone else.”

“I wanted to grow up like this.” Tim defended.

“I know baby, but this is one of the things I was afraid of happening.” He heard her sigh lightly over the phone. “I just want you to know, it’s normal to be scared about things like this, you don’t have to do anything that scares you. That’s why waiting till later is perfectly fine.”

“I know…I will…” Tim breathed out. “Mama, how do you know when you are ready?”

“It’ll just feel right, you might still be a little scared, but it’ll feel like everything will be alright.” Selina explained.

“Okay…I’ll wait till then.” Tim said, lying back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Do you want me to come over?” Selina suggested.

“Kind of…” Tim groaned, rubbing his hand over his face. “I’m not a baby.” He whined, more to himself not to Selina.

“Tim, you are only fourteen, you’re still a child, its okay to feel like this.” She reassured him.

“Okay…” He mumbled, knowing she was right. He always felt like he was more mature, even before meeting Selina, he hated feeling so childish.

“I’m almost there.” Selina told him, he just knew she was smiling, he could hear it in her voice.

“Mama!” Tim reprimanded, sighing defeated, she probably left the minute he called her. He should know better. “Okay, I’ll leave the door unlocked.”

“There’s no need to bother.” She teased; sounding like that would just ruin her fun.

“Mama please don’t break in, makes me feel like people can get in.” He said, getting up to do it anyway.

“Darling please, we are not just ‘people’; we are in a higher class than that.” She pointed out.

Tim laughed a little, shaking his head at her antics.

A little while later, Selina let herself in, disappointed it was already unlocked, but greeted her baby with a big tight hug.

“How’s my little kitten?” Selina hummed, nuzzling Tim.

“Mama!” Tim whined.

“Oh right, sorry, I didn’t mean to call you his little pet name for you~” She teased, as if she really had meant to. He wouldn’t put it past her.

“Mama.” Tim warned. She laughed and kissed his cheek before letting him go.

“Okay, I’ll be nice~” She promised, but only a little. 

They spent the rest of the night on Tim’s couch, just talking. A little about Robin and how things were going and a lot about everything else, it was nice. Tim really missed staying with Selina full time, sure he liked his own space, but it felt so empty lately when he was alone.

“Baby, if you want, you can stay with me, as long as you want.” Selina offered after Tim confided this with her. “I just wanted this place for you so you could have your own space when you get tired of me being in it.”

“I would never get tired of you!” He exclaimed, he loved Selina like she was his real mother, he owed her everything.

“Baby, relax.” She cooed, softly pushing some hair out his face. “I know that, I just mean, you’re a teenager now, you’re growing up. I remember that, I was quite the hell cat back then.” Tim giggled; he would have loved to have seen that. “I just wanted you to have somewhere to be when you felt like you needed to be in your own place.”

“I have really liked it, for the most part.” Tim admitted, shrugging. “It’s nice having somewhere to just be alone with Robin. Roof tops aren’t that private and he’s still kind of nervous about you walking in on us again.”

“So skittish that child.” Selina chuckled.

“He really is!” Tim agreed, laughing. “But he’s such a cute nervous bird.” He sighed dreamily.

Selina grinned at her little love sick baby, she was so happy for him, so proud for going after what he wanted. She had never really thought about kids before finding Tim, but the second she found him and took him in, she knew she had made the right call. 

“Come on Timmy, I think it’s time for bed, the sun will be rising in a few hours. I think you’ll be tired enough and I don’t want you tempted into drinking anymore coffee.” She raised a brow when he began to protest, but he dropped it and agreed.

The master bedroom was already made up, just in case of visits like this, so they said their good nights and went to their separate rooms. 

Selina hoped Tim had sweeter dreams that didn’t scare him so much, wondering if she did the right thing, wondering if parents always thought that. She’d ask Bruce some time how he handled having more than one. His parenting style might leave something to be desired, but she thought so far it was going alright.

The two cats slipped off to sleep before the light of day started shining through their windows, letting a new day start without them for a few more hours.

Selina would worry when she was awake later, find the right words to tell Tim and hope he could take her wisdom and apply it positively.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
